


Poe Goes To Wawa

by gryffindorian_nico



Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works
Genre: Annabel Lee - Freeform, Gen, The Bells, The Masque of the Red Death, the cask of amontillado, the raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorian_nico/pseuds/gryffindorian_nico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Poe wanted to do was grab a snack from the local Wawa. What he didn't expect was being pulled into a crazy, bloody adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe Goes To Wawa

**Author's Note:**

> There are some direct quotes from the poems and stories so that is why some parts are in quotes.

This previous week, I went to grab a snack from the local Wawa. When I walked in, it looked like a normal Wawa. But unlike other Wawas, there was a certain mood about it that made me feel uneasy. Nevertheless, I brushed it off to being sleep deprived. I grabbed a pre-made sandwich and walked to the back to get a drink. The disconcerting feeling was stronger here; it made me shiver. ‘Just a cold breeze from the refrigerators. “This it is and nothing more.”’ “Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,” I opened the refrigerator door. Suddenly, I was sucked into the refrigerator. I freaked out; banging on the glass and yelling, but everyone at the Wawa acted like I was invisible. Then a hand appeared out of nowhere and pulled me into a swirling red and black mess.

  
I was deposited onto a hard, damp, stone floor. I sat there, orienting myself. Slowly, I rose off of the ground, finally taking a look at my surroundings. I was in catacombs. Specifically, catacombs in Italy. I just sat there for a while, digesting the information. How was I in Italy when I was just in America?

  
Voices in the distance snapped me out of my thoughts. I hid behind a column to wait for them to pass. When they did, I saw a peculiar sight. The man in front was wearing a full motley and was clearly intoxicated. The man behind him was dressed in a roquelaire, and had a black, silk mask on. I followed the duo, mostly out of curiosity. They walked on for a while until they came to a niche. The man with the roquelaire, stopped and chained the other man to the wall! Then he started building another wall to close the poor man in.

  
Not wanting to see anymore, I turned around and started walking back. Promptly, the floor gave in under me and I fell into the most magnificent party I would ever be at. Before I had enough time to gather my wits, there was a loud chiming of a clock that resonated in my bones. Everything stopped; the music, the dancing, the talking. There was a feeling of dread, of disconcert. After twelve of the chimes were made, I “became aware of the presence of a masked figure which had arrested the attention of no single individual before.” After a moment of stunned silence, Prince Prospero ran after the figure. A moment after that, all the other party-goers, including me, ran after the prince. We ran through six out of the seven rooms: blue, purple, green, orange, white and violet. At the threshold of the seventh room -- the black room, the western room,-- Prince Prospero lay dead at the masked figures’ feet. I looked up from the prone body to the creature’s eyes. They held me captive; I couldn’t look away. With tremendous efforts, I blinked. And with that blink, I became aware that I was no longer in Prince Prospero’s castellated abbey. I was in a chamber; and there was a raven in my face. I jerked my head away as I realized the raven had the exact same eyes as the creature at Prince Prospero’s party.

  
‘Nevermore!’ quoth the raven. With those three syllables, I was instantly filled with longing and grief for a lost Lenore. I had no idea who this Lenore was, but the grief I felt for her was like no other pain I had ever experienced. To escape the pain and longing, I jumped out of the open window.

  
Surprisingly, I didn’t die. Even more surprisingly, I got carried away by wingèd seraphs to a “kingdom by the sea.” The seraphs dropped me by a sepulchre. Inside the sepulchre, there was beautiful princess. A boy walked to where I was standing. He said no words, just laid down next to the beautiful girl and slept. I watched him sleep. Sometimes he would cry out in his sleep for his lost love. When the seraphs came back to take me somewhere else, I let them. I didn’t want to watch them anymore.  
I landed in the middle of a courtyard. It seemed magical. There was snow on the ground and rooftops. There were beautiful bells playing. Everyone seemed to love the sounds of these enchanting bells. But the more I listened, the more the bells seemed sinister and evil. They seemed like demons, like the creature at Prince Prospero’s ball, like the raven in the chamber, like the look in Montresor's eyes just before he killed Fortunato. I knew that if I listened “to the moaning and the groaning of the bells,” I would grow insane. Thankfully, before too long, the gods took pity on me and returned me back to my car. I was so glad I was back where there was no strange diseases, ravens saying ‘nevermore’, or evil bells.

  
When I got home, I collapsed in bed and slept forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know the ending sucks but I just didn't feel like writing anything else, so yeah. Anyway, thanks so much for reading this, any tips or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
